Anya Vost (MalusNecessarius)
Basic Information Race: Human Class: Barbarian Level: 1 Experience: 501 XP Alignment: CG Languages: Common, Jira'Shae Deity: Hinotheus First Seen: The Dunn Wright Inn Location: Wreck Ashore Background: Open or Closed Abilities STR: 17 +3 ( 7 pts) (+2 From Race) DEX: 14 +2 ( 5 pts) CON: 16 +3 (10 pts) INT: 8 -1 (-2 pts) WIS: 12 +1 ( 2 pts) CHA: 8 -1 (-2 pts) Combat Statistics (Max-2) HP: 15 = + CON (3) + FC(0) AC: 15 = + DEX (2) + Armor (3) + Shield (0) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + Misc (0) AC Touch: 12 = + DEX (2) + Size (0) + Misc (0) AC Flatfooted: 13 = + Armor (3) + Shield (0) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + Misc (0) INIT: +04 = (2) + Reactionary Trait (2) BAB: +01 = (1) CMB: +04 = (1) + STR (3) + Misc (0) CMD: 16 = + BAB (1) + STR (3) + DEX (2) + Misc (0) Fortitude: +05 = (2) + CON (3) + Misc (0) Reflex: +02 = (0) + DEX (2) + Misc (0) Will: +02 = (0) + WIS (1) + Resilient Trait (1) Speed: 40' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Weapon Statistics Greataxe: Attack: +3 = (1) + STR (3) + PA (-1) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d12+7, Crit: 20/x3, Special: Power attack, 2 hands Morningstar: Attack: +3 = (1) + STR (3) + PA (-1) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d8+7, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Power attack, 2 hands Javelin: Attack: +3 = (1) + DEX (2) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d6+3, Crit: 20/x2 Range: 30', 50' w/Ammentum, 60' w/ thrower, 100' w/ both Dagger: Attack: +3 = (1) + STR (3) + PA (-1) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d4+5, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: Power attack Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 Str Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Barbarian (Indestructible Rager Archetype) Heart of the Fields: Lvl/2 misc bonus to a craft or profession. Ignore 1 fatigue/exhaustion effect/day This racial trait replaces the skilled racial trait. Bonus Feat: 1 Extra Feat at first level Class Features Barbarian Armor/Weapons: Light & Medium/Simple & Martial Rage: +4 Str, +6 Con, +2 Will, -2 AC (2+2*lvl)base+3Con+3trait=10 rounds/day Fast Movement: +10' Land speed before armor/encumbrance Feats Power Attack (Lvl 1): -1 atk, +2(+3 if using two hands) dmg. Additional -1/+2(+3)every 4BAB Raging VitalityAPG (Human Bonus): +2 Increase to con bonus when raging. Continue to rage if knocked unconscious. Traits Reactionary (Combat): +2 Init Resilient(Will) (General): +1 to will saves Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 04 = (4) + INT (-1)/Level; FC (1), Misc (00) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 5 1 3 2 -1 +0 Appraise -1 0 0 -1 +0 Bluff -1 0 0 -1 +0 Climb 2 0 0 3 -1 +0 Craft ( ) -1 0 0 -1 +0(Race +1/2 lvl) Diplomacy -1 0 0 -1 +0 Disguise -1 0 0 -1 +0 Escape Artist 1 0 0 2 -1 +0 Fly 1 0 0 2 -1 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 -1 +0 Heal 1 0 0 1 +0 Intimidate -1 0 0 -1 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 -1 +0 Linguistics 0 0 -1 +0 Perception 5 1 3 1 +0 Perform ( ) -1 0 0 -1 +0 Ride 1 0 0 2 -1 +0 Sense Motive 1 0 0 1 +0 Stealth 1 0 0 2 -1 +0 Survival 5 1 3 1 +0 Swim 7 1 3 3 -0 +0 Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit Wooden Armor 20 gp 25 lb Weapon (Melee) Greataxe (Back) 20 gp 12 lb Morningstar (Belt) 8 gp 6 lb Dagger (Belt) 2 gp 1 lb Weapon (Ranged) Spear Thrower NT gp 1 lb Ammentum x10 NT gp 10 lb Javelin x40 NT gp 80 lb Backpack 2 gp 2 lb Sack #1 NT gp 0.5 lb Hemp Rope (50 ft.) NT gp 10 lb Hammer NT gp 2 lb Pitons x4 NT gp 2 lb Sack #2 NT gp 0.5 lb Hammock NT gp 3 lb Wandermeal x12 NT gp 6 lb Rations x1 NT gp 1 lb Waterskin x5 NT gp 20 lb Whetstone NT gp 1 lb Sunrod 2 gp 1 lb Lamp NT gp 1 lb Oil x 3 NT gp 3 lb Clay Mug NT gp 1 lb Torch x 4 NT gp 4 lb Belt Pouch 1 NT gp Fishhooks x 2 NT gp Sewing Needle NT gp String (50 ft.) NT gp Thread (50 ft.) NT gp Candles x2 NT gp Chalk NT gp Tindertwig x4 NT gp Flint & Steel NT gp Signal Whistle NT gp Waterskin NT gp 4 lb Totals: 54 gp 197 lbs Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-100 101-200 201-300 Light Encumbrance At Home small apartment 100 gp 100 gp Consumed or Destroyed Items (none yet) 0 0 gp Finances PP: 9 Initial character money: 150 gp GP: 445 Wreck Ashore: 541 gp SP: 18 CP: 20 Career Earnings: 691 gp Carried Inventory: -54 gp Gems/Jewelry/Other: Stored at home: -100 gp 0000 Consumed or Destroyed Items: -0 Coinage: 537 gp Details Size: Medium Gender: Female Age: 16 Height: 5'0" Weight: 110 Hair Color: Blonde Eye Color: Blue Skin Color: Pale Appearance: Short but not entirely stocky, Anya sports a toned, powerful physique. Her large, bright eyes stand out from her mostly diminutive features and ruddy complexion. Blonde hair, somewhat unkempt, falls down past her thighs when standing. Her dress is primitive in nature, hide where one would expect tanned leather and pelts in place of cloth and wool. Demeanor: Anya is a friendly sort, to the point that it becomes annoying. Boisterous and loud, fond of drink and contests, she would fit well in a rowdy tavern. More deliberation is given to what she would like for a meal than to matters such as wealth or making enemies. The only things aside from food and drink she seems to take seriously are loyalty, and helping those unfairly pitted against powerful predators. Background Pre-Whiteoak, ask. Otherwise open. Anya was born and raised on the western continent at a small trading outpost. Aside from her father and brothers, most of her interaction growing up was with members of the tribes that did business with her father. There were the occasional caravans and convoys from the eastern nations, but as Anya grew older she began to sneak away from the post and spend days at a time in the jungle, often missing these visits from the outside world. What Anya lacked in formal education and understanding of civilized behavior, she more than made up for in physicality and insight and was quite at home in the wilderness. Despite her comfort in the harsh landscape, or possibly because of it, Anya's father thought it best that she should be taken back to the eastern lands. With a decade of profits still not enough to make a fresh start for the family back in civilization, but given her attractive appearance her father was able to marry her off to a passing merchant on his way back west at the age of thirteen. Not wanting to leave her home and the jungle, she was guarded carefully until the merchants fleet had set sail. The more she came to know what was expected of her as a successful merchant's wife, and the life it entailed, the more angered she became at her situation. She escaped from her husband and his caravan quite a few times, spending days fending for herself in crowded cities and desolate wastes alike, and even when not trying to escape she was hardly fit for a high society gathering. After two years of trying to turn the lively, exotic girl into a docile, goodly housewife, the merchant received confirmation from a healer that his new bride was barren as well. When Anya ran away again a few days later, her husband decided not to send out another search party, and continued on towards the caravans next destination. Anya made her way in the wilds for a month or so before coming to Whiteoak. She found the simple town to her liking, and spent the remainder of the warm season supplying the towns furriers and tanners for room, board, and a fair amount of coin. As colder weather began to set in and the animals began to migrate and slumber for the winter, Anya moved on to Tritower, planning to see about finding work on a western bound ship. Unfortunately such jobs weren't to be had for one without any knowledge or experience as a sailor. She picked up a few odd jobs that called for an adventurer as physically capable as herself,and in the process came to know some of the local gods, in particular the patron of a bounty hunter she often provided muscle for. None of these, however, provided the kind of coin needed to pay for the voyage she had in mind. Eventually a merchant of questionable reputation looking for escort down to Venza suggested she come along to where opportunities were more plentiful, and even offered a "good deal" on a "cozy apartent" in the "prestigious" Ranocchio district" as her payment if she would guard him and pull his cart the way there. Adventure Log Cost of living: Average purchased at creation. Wreck Ashore XP Received: 501 XP last post Dec 12th, 2012 Treasure Received: 541 GP Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Sept 28th, 2012) (Satin Knights) level 1 *Approval (30 Sep 2012) (Systole) level 1 Category:Approved Characters